SOS
by Miruku-Carol
Summary: Casais que pedem, literalmente, socorro, uns podem separar-se, outros juntar-se... mas só depende das reviews de vocês, vamos lá gente, façam uma autora feliz, mandem reviews! /Voltando a escrever, dessa vez termino! Promessa!
1. Trailer

**Trailer**

Ele é jogador de futebol.

Ela é atriz.

Ele acha tudo problemático.

Ela é o problema em pessoa.

Ele faz um comentário....

....E ela explode de raiva.

Ele gosta de dormir.

Ela é super ativa.

Ele quer ter filhos.

Ela nem sonha com isso.

Ele gosta de sair com os amigos.

Ela diz que ele a odeia.

Ele a ama mais que tudo.

Ela não acredita, embora também o ame.

Ele sonha com a família perfeita.

Ela sonha que a família dela já é perfeita.

Ele é o pior jogador.

Ela é a melhor atriz.

* * *

Ele é promotor.

Ela é a acusada.

Ele é arrogante.

Ela é divertida.

Ele paga pra ver.

Ela ver pra pagar.

Ele quer mandá-la pra cadeia.

Ela usa seus talentos femininos pra não deixar.

Ele tem um mistério em seu passado.

Ela foi acusada de uma coisa que não fez.

Ele não acredita na sua inocência.

Ela é a garota mais bonita que ele já conheceu.

Ele é inteligente.

Ela é esperta.

Ele sempre se dá bem.

Ela sempre se dá mal.

Ele não gosta de falar.

Ela fala pelos cotovelos.

* * *

Ele é o galã mais lindo da TV.

Ela a garota mais ciumenta do mundo.

Ele é calmo.

Ela é maluca.

Ele vive no mundo dos famosos.

Ela no mundo dos que não querem fama.

Ele é super empenhado no que faz.

Ela é viciada no trabalho.

Ele vive repleto de fãs.

Ela bota todas pra correr.

Ele passa suas horas vagas na academia.

Ela faz questão de não ter hora vaga.

Ele acha a vida fácil demais.

Ela acha tudo difícil.

Ele a pediu em namoro no lugar mais romântico do mundo.

Ela só aceitou 2 anos depois.

Ele adora tirar sarro dela.

Ela adora falar (muitas vezes mal) dele.

* * *

Ela é tranqüila e meiga.

Ele é agitado e feroz.

Ela fala baixo e pausadamente.

Grita e atropela as palavras.

Ela é educada.

Ele é animal.

Ela é medrosa.

Ele é DIZ que tem coragem.

Ela é simples e gentil.

Ele se acha melhor que todo mundo.

Ela é super organizada e tem fobia de bagunça.

Ele vive num "chiqueiro".

Ela segue os costumes de sua família ao pé da letra.

Ele nem sabe o que são "costumes familiares".

Ela quer casar logo.

Ele a enrola há 3 anos.

Ela sonha acordada.

Ele vive no mundo da Lua.


	2. Chapter 1

-2 minutos pra gravar!!! – gritou o diretor e um dos autores da mais nova novela das 7.

-Ok, me diz de novo como eu vim parar nesse elenco! ¬¬

-Você é atriz, ele te deu um ótimo cachê, você tava super apressada pra se encontrar com o Shikamaru, e acabou aceitando assim que ouviu a quantia graúda! XD

-Eu tava drogada?

-ACHO, repito ACHO que não.

-Cara, pra eu vim parar numa novela do Jiraya, do Naruto, e como se não bastasse o Kakashi à tira colo...... é sem explicação!

-Relaxa, Ino! Vai ser divertido mangar da cara deles!

Ino: Sasuke, Sasuke, você é perverso!

Sasuke: É, e você é santa! – ironizou.

Ino: Afs... hey, fui convidada pra pousar pra uma revista, aceito ou não? ¬¬

Sasuke: É melhor pedir a opinião do seu noivo, não?

Ino: Shika? Ha, essa é boa! Shikamaru não liga pra vida dele vai ligar pra minha! ¬¬

Sasuke: Ele gosta de você, por que você não vê isso?

Ino: Porque ele gosta mais dos colegas que de mim! Ontem mesmo, chegou atrasadérrimo pro nosso encontro de 2 ANOS de NOIVADO! E nem trouxe meu presente!

Sasuke: Ele tava trabalhando! ¬¬

Ino: Acredito! Como se ele fizesse alguma coisa naquele time! Shikamaru é um fracassado, ele só presta pra pensar, e mesmo assim tem preguiça!

Sasuke: Coitado Ino! Ele sempre fala tão bem de você e você só esculhamba o cara!

Ino: Afs... e a Sakura?

Sasuke: Enlouqueceu... ¬¬

Ino: Por quê?

Sasuke: Descobriu que tá grávida e a gente acabou brigando!

Ino: Por quê?

Sasuke: Ela disse que não tava pronta pra isso e que a culpa foi minha, eu saí de casa e tô na casa dos meus pais de novo.

Ino: Novamente? ¬¬

Sasuke: Ela tem que ficar sozinha pra pensar! É capaz de ela me matar se me vir de novo!

Ino: Uau. Por que vocês sempre brigam, hein?

Sasuke: Você e o Shikamaru também vivem brigando! ¬¬

Ino: Mas isso é outra história! O Shika é um lesado! ¬¬

Sasuke: Ele é gente boa, Ino!

Ino: Como o Sai? Realmente, você sempre dizia que o Sai era gente boa, ele tá preso por trafico de drogas, sabia?

Sasuke: Sabia, mas ele é um caso a parte! Você não acha que o Shikamaru faria algo assim, acha?

Ino: Trafico não, mas com aquele jeito retardatário dele quem me garante que ele não fuma umas?

Sasuke: Pelo amor de Deus Ino! Isso é o cúmulo!!! ¬¬

Naruto: Hey, os dois aí, silêncio no estúdio! Cada um pros seus sets, e..... GRAVANDO!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Neji-kun, as pessoas tão te esperando.

-Já vou Hinata-san.

Hinata: S-só vim porque ligaram dizendo que o juiz tá muito apressado. .

Neji: Tá, eu já vou! ¬¬

Hinata: Quem é o réu dessa vez?

Neji: Mitsashi Tenten, acusada de roubos à mão armada, furtos e assassinatos.

Hinata: E-ela parece ser b-bem perigosa.....

Neji: Por isso acho melhor você não ir comigo dessa vez.

Hinata: M-mas Neji-kun! Sou estudante de direito, você prometeu levar-me a todos os julgamentos para que eu pudesse entender melhor.

Neji: Você pode ir de nos próximos.

Hinata: Neji-kun, a Hanabi-chan tem razão, você sempre tem uma desculpa.

Neji: Ok, vou me encontrar com a Soraia depois do julgamento, satisfeita? Por isso não quero que você vá, porque vou ter que te deixar em casa, entendeu agora?

Hinata: D-desculpe N-neji-kun... e-eu só...

Neji: Ora Hinata, pare de chorar!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-HMMMMM....... e esse... promotor... ele é bonitão?

-Olha garota, eu não sou a pessoa certa pra lhe informar esse tipo de coisa... – responde um policial algemando-a.

-Existe alguém aqui que possa?

-É melhor você não tentar nenhuma gracinha, muitos policiais estarão de olho em você.

-Sério? Mesmo eu alegando minha inocência, vocês não acreditam mesmo em mim? – faz cara de cachorro sem dono.

-Não. Há muitas de você nesse presídio, se déssemos ouvidos a todas elas o mundo seria um caos.

-Mas o mundo É um caos! ¬¬

-Esqueça garota! Ande logo que o juiz tá esperando.

-Gosto de ser esperada, dá impressão que sou importante, não? XD

-Não.

-Vaco! ¬¬

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata: Não... dessa vez ele me deixou.....

-Ah, foi esquecida pelo primo? Logo por quem!!!

Hinata: Não fala isso Kiba, o Neji tem a vida dele, e ele não é obrigado a me levar pra todo lugar que for! Além do mais, minha irmã não pode ficar em casa sozinha!

Kiba: Sua irmã já tem idade suficiente pra ficar em casa sozinha, você é que faz drama!

Hinata: Hanabi só tem 8 anos! E da última vez que a deixamos sozinha ela fez uma zona no quarto do Neji e quebrou uns 4 vasos de porcelana chinesa!

Kiba: Porque seus pais não disciplinaram ela!

Hinata: Meus pais quase não param em casa! Ela vive sob os meus cuidados e os do Neji!

Kiba: Ha, por isso a guria é problemática!

Hinata: Já chega, Kiba-kun! Eu preciso ir! Até mais. – dá as costas e vai embora.

Kiba: Ai Hinata, Hinata... – se joga no sofá e liga a TV – Hmmm... adoro essa novela! ^^

_-Não! Você não tem o direito de ir embora assim!!! E se você for, vou me matar!_

_-Seu pai não quer nos ver juntos._

_-Meu pai é um idiota!_

_-Bel, eu preciso ir!_

_-POR QUE VOCÊ ME ODEIA, NÃO É???_

_-Não! Se eu te odiasse, teria ficado!_

_-Seu mentiroso! Eu te odeio!!! Nunca mais apareça na minha frente!!!_

_-BEL!_

*Comerciais*

Kiba: (emocionado) Essa novela... é... emocionante... *snif*

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jiraya: Hey, amanhã vamos gravar bem cedinho, ok?

Atores: Ok!

Naruto: Hey, será que dá pra assistir o último bloco da novela em casa? *-*

Kakashi: Ué, peça pro povinho exibir uns minutinhos mais tarde!

Naruto: É ruim!!!

Jiraya: Você leva o vídeo da pra casa depois!

Naruto: Valeu! XD

Ino: Vai pra casa?

Sasuke: Vou passar no estúdio da Sakura pra ver se ela tá com menos raiva de mim! ¬¬

Ino: Ah, ela é jornalista, neh?

Sasuke: Creio que sim.

Ino: Ah, então depois a gente se fala! (atende o celular) Shika?

_Shikamaru: Já acabou a gravação?_

Ino: Já, vem me buscar?

_Shikamaru: Já cheguei._

Ino: Ah, tah, já tô descendo.

_Shikamaru: Vamos jantar fora?_

Ino: Adoraria! Não tô nem um pouco a fim de cozinhar! ¬¬

_Shikamaru: Ótimo! Só falta você._

Ino: Ok, estou chegando, tchau!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura: Sasuke? Tá fazendo o que aqui?

Sasuke: Vim falar com você.

Sakura: Você não vê que não dá certo?

Sasuke: Dá certo sim! Você que não quer!

Sakura: Ah, então quer dizer que eu sou a vilã da história??? Você chega todo dia manchado de batom, você nunca me leva pra lugar nenhum! A gente nunca se diverte!

Sasuke: 1º lugar eu sempre chego manchado de batom porque eu sou ator, e esse batom é da Ino, que se você ainda não percebeu, ela é meu par na novela! E em 2º, eu nunca te levo pra sair porque você nunca tem tempo, você vive dizendo que tá cheia de trabalho, que não tem tempo pra si mesma, como eu vou te chamar pra sair assim?

Sakura: Com a Ino você sai o tempo todo!

Sasuke: Sakura, esse seu ciúme não tem cabimento! A Ino é minha amiga deis do jardim de infância! É mesma coisa que você ter ciúmes de mim com o Naruto!

Sakura: Só que o Naruto é HOMEM é pelo que eu sei você não é GAY!

Sasuke: Vem cá, por um acaso a Ino é mãe do meu futuro filho? Não! Foi com a Ino que eu me casei? Não! Foi a Ino que eu apresentei pros meus pais como minha ÚLTIMA namorada? Não!!!

Sakura: Mas foi com a Ino que você perdeu seu BV, foi com ela que seu irmão simpatizou mais-

Sasuke: Ah, agora você liga pro que o Itachi diz! Grande coisa!!! Se você não percebeu meus pais te adoram!!!

Sakura: Grade coisa, se VOCÊ não me adora, a opinião dos outros não me importa! - pega uns papeis, enxuga as lágrimas e vai pra sua bancada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Juiz: SILÊNCIO!!!!! – bate o martelinho tosco – Advogado de defesa, por favor, comece.

Kakuzo: Pois bem, como minha cliente tá me pagando uma grana preta, que ela roubou do banco municipal, eu devo ficar do lado dela neh... bem... ela não roubou coisa nenhuma! Pelo menos não por mal!

Tenten: VOCÊ TÁ PIORANDO A SITUAÇÃO, CABEÇA DE MINHOCA!!!

Juiz: Silêêêêêêêêêêêncio!!! Então ela é realmente acusada?!

Kakuzo: Não foi isso que eu disse! Eu disse que ela é inocente!!! Porque o que ela fez foi sem querer!!! Ou seja, ela não é culpada!

Neji: Ela é culpada sim!!! As câmeras de segurança gravaram tudo que ela fez, vamos às provas: No dia 23 de janeiro ela assaltou, a mão armada, uma joalheria em Tókio; no dia 15 de julho matou, com golpes de pedras, um homem na periferia de Konoha e como se já não bastasse, no mesmo dia foi na maior cara de pau num restaurante e roubou todo o dinheiro que estava no caixa! ¬¬

Tenten: É MENTIRA SEU PROMOTOR GOSTOSÃO!!! EU SOU INOCENTE!!!

Juiz: Podemos prender essa garota pelo simples fato que ela acabou de tarar o promotor!

Tenten: Tá com ciúmes, baby? Eu sei que ele é seu bofe! XD

Juiz: LEVEM ESSA GAROTA DAQUI!!! ELA ACABOU DE PEGAR 100 ANOS DE CADEIA POR DESACATO A AUTORIDADE!!!

Tenten: KAKUZO SEU IMPRESTAVEL!!! ME TIRE DESSA!!! – gritou sendo literalmente arrastada pelos policiais fortões.

Kakuzo: Não posso, o dinheiro que você me deu não cobre isso! ¬¬

Tenten: BAAAAAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAA!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ino: Então Shika, cadê o restaurante? – perguntou super animada.

Shikamaru: Tá bem atrás de você!

Ino: (vira-se) S-shikamaru..... que porcaria É essa????? – perguntou entre dentes.

Shikamaru: Ora, é o barzinho que fica na esquina do nosso apartamento! Eu amo esse barzinho! Você vive reclamando que eu só saio com os meus amigos, então dessa vez eu trouxe você junto!!! Oi pessoal, essa é a Ino, minha noiva!

Ino: Shikamaru..... venha aqui... – disse puxando-o pela gola.

Shikamaru: Que foi, Ino? Não gostou?

Ino: Olha pra mim! Tenho cara de quem anda em barzinho de esquina com seus amigos??? ¬¬

Shikaamru: Pô Ino, só queria lhe apresentar aos meus amigos, mostrar que minha noiva é a garota mais linda que eles já viram!

Ino: Shikamaru, esqueça!!! Eu te odeio!!! – deu uma "bolsada" na cara dele e saiu azeda.

Shikamaru: Quê que eu fiz de errado...........? – murmurou consigo mesmo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ora, então você voltou? Não tinha "contratado o melhor advogado do mundo" pra lhe tirar dessa parada? O que tá fazendo aqui de novo? Ele furou contigo?

Tenten: Não querida colega de cela, eu que furei com o juiz! ¬¬

-O que tu disse brô?

Tenten: Chamei o cara de gay, pô! Só faltou ele me estrangular na frente da galera!

-Sua maluca!!!

Tenten: Me deixa, Temari, pelo menos eu não fiz nada! E eu tenho minha consciência limpa!

Temari: Se tu tivesse consciência de alguma parada tu não taria atrás dessa tranca, morô?

Tenten: Eu ainda vou sair! Você vai ver só! Nem que eu tenha que cavar um buraco pra fora dessa porcaria! Eu vou me livrar disso! Eu não sou ladra, muito menos assassina! Vou encontrar quem fez isso comigo e ele vai se arrepender de ter nascido!

Temari: Por que tu não pára de mentir? Seria mais fácil se tu se rendesse! Eles podia diminuir teu tempo aqui! Os policia tão nem aí pros pró da gente mermo!

Tenten: Se eu fizesse isso eles diminuiriam meu tempo de vida, isso sim! ¬¬

Temari: Quer diminuir seus prós? Eu ainda tenho um tabletinho de cocaína aqui, se quiser... guardei pra ocasiões especiais, eu cobro baratinho!

Tenten: Não é a toa que você foi presa em flagra! ¬¬

Temari: XD

Neji: Hey.

Tenten: Olha se não é o promotor gostosão! XD

Neji: Estou tentando te ajudar, se você não colaborar não vai sair daqui nunca!

Tenten: Tá, foi mal. Mas por que você me ajudaria? ^^

Neji: Se fizer mais um comentário ou pergunta eu te deixo mofando aqui!

Tenten: Desculpa! .

Neji: Escute, preste muita atenção. Seu próximo julgamento será daqui a 5 dias, tudo que o juiz disser você vai confirmar, sendo verdade ou não!

Tenten: Mas assim eu vou ser culpada!

Neji: Não confia em mim?

Tenten: Sinceramente? Você é o promotor e eu sou a acusada, por que eu tenho que confiar tão cegamente em você? ¬¬

Neji: Então tá, eu cancelo o julgamento e você fica aí por mais 100 anos! Prefere assim?

Tenten: Ok... eu confirmo tudo....... ¬¬

Temari: Hey, isso vale pra mim também? XD

Neji: Não.

Temari: ¬¬

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura: Boa noite... estamos aqui com mais um TN (Tókio News) Hoje vocês vão saber tudo sobre a tendência da estação, os roubos mais alarmantes e... – sente uma dor forte na barriga e desmaia.

-Sakura!!! – gritou sua calega de bancada.

-Corta!!! Corta!!!

-Sakura... você está bem??? – perguntou de novo a colega de bancada dela – Sakura!!! Gente, ela desmaiou!

-Chamem uma ambulância!!! Depressa!!!

-Alguém tem o número do marido dela?

-Eles não estavam brigados?

-E vai chamar quem??? Os pais dela nem moram aqui!!!

-Ok, Ok!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ino: E por que ele tinha que me levar logo pra lá???

_- Você podia ter sido mais educada!!!_

Ino: Educada??? Você gostaria que o Suigetsu te levasse pro barzinho da esquina???

_-Ele nunca faria isso!!!_

Ino: Eu pensava o mesmo do Shika!

_-Ai, será que o Suig seria capaz?_

Ino: Sei lá, Karin!!! Eu liguei pra falar do Shika não do Tapado do Suigetsu!

_Karin: É tudo é mesma coisa!_

Ino: Concordo! Hey, tem noticias do tio Orot?

_Karin: Não faço idéia! Nem sei se tá vivo ou morto!_

Ino: Ora, vamos espalhar cartazes de procura-se! Kkkkk

_Karin: kkkkkkkkk_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Neji: Entendeu?

Tenten: Sim, senhor!

Neji: Muito bem! Não esqueça!

Tenten: Não esquecerei!

Neji: Acho bom, porque se eu for descoberto você tá ferrada!

Tenten: Não vão te descobrir! E me diz uma coisa, por favor!

Neji: O que é?

Tenten: Por que está fazendo isso? Costuma deixar seus réis escaparem?

Neji: Não, e não lhe interessa o porquê de eu estar fazendo isso!

Tenten: Ok, Ok... não vou mais te questionar...

Neji: Boa garota. – sai.

Temari: Por que ele tá fazendo isso pra ti?

Tenten: Não sei, Tema...

Temari: Eu posso arriscar?

Tenten: Hum?

Temari: Ele tá apaixonado por você!

Tenten: É ruim!!!

Temari: É verdade!

Tenten: Isso é impossivel!!!

Temari: É amor proibido!

Tenten: Pára com isso!!! Você não é romântica!!!

Temari: Nem precisa ser!

Tenten: Grrr...

Temari: Você também tá na dele, neh?

Tenten: Não!!! Eu sou a vilã!!! Ele é o mocinho!!! Não podemos ficar juntos, sua ridicula!!!

Temari: Se enxergue guria!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata: Kiba... por que você sempre me trata tão mal...??? – pensava consigo mesma – O que eu fiz de errado pra você??? Ai...

Neji: Pensando em quem?

Hinata: N-neji e-eu... eu estava p-pensando no... no...

Neji: No traste do Kiba. ¬¬

Hinata: N-neji... não fale assim dele... ele só...

Neji: Blá... blá... blá...

Hinata: Como foi com a Soraia?

Neji: Eu acabei me atrasando.

Hinata: E-ela ficou com raiva?

Neji: Não, ela também não pôde ir!

Hinata: Ah... que... que pena...

Neji: É...

Hinata: Neji... você está com uma cara estranha.

Neji: É a minha cara de sempre, Hinata!

Hinata: Neh nada!!! Você está apaixonado!!! Não acredito!!! A Soraia tá mudando você!!! Finalmente alguém!!! ^^

Neji: Não seja ridícula, Hinata. Eu não gosto de ninguém, muito menos da Soraia!

Hinata: Mas ela é sua namorada!

Neji: Era!

Hinata: O quê???

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke: Ela vai ficar bem?

Médico: Creio que sim... mas...

Sasuke: "mas..."???


	3. Chapter 2

**_Yo minna-san!_**

**_Olha o que eu achei escondido no meu velho pc! -.-'_**

**_Alguém aí ainda lembra dessa fanfic? Deve ter uns dois ou três anos que publiquei o primeiro capítulo, foi minha primeira fanfic aqui! *-*_**

**_ Mas enfim... Provavelmente não renderá nada, mas fiquei com vontade de publicar o resto e aqui está._**

**_Divirtam-se. ^^_**

* * *

Sasuke: Ela vai ficar bem?

Médico: Creio que sim... Mas...

Sasuke: "mas..."?

Médico: Ela perdeu o filho.

Sasuke: Droga!

Médico: Aborto espontâneo é normal nos 3 primeiros meses!

Sasuke: Que seja... Isso não podia ter acontecido agora.

Médico: Vocês andaram brigando, ela se estressou ou alguma coisa, ou estava tudo normal?

Sasuke: É... Alguns problemas...

Médico: Pois eu creio que esses "problemas" sejam a culpa disso, mas não se preocupe, logo ela poderá engravidar de novo.

Tenten: Eu vou sair do inferno! ^-^

Temari: Cantando o promotor até eu me mando. ¬¬

Tenten: Não tenho culpa se ele cedeu aos encantos! XD

Temari: Tu se acha, né mano?

Tenten: Fazer o que... Eu posso!

Shikamaru: Ino, você não podia ter saído daquele jeito! – reclamou entrando em casa.

Ino: E você não podia ter me levando àquele lugar!

Shikamaru: Você vive dizendo que eu saio com meus amigos. Que não ligo pra você. Quando eu resolvo te apresentar aos meus amigos você faz uma coisa dessas?

Ino: Eu esperava algo mais romântico! Mas esse é o seu problema! Você não sabe ser romântico! O tio Orot não me criou pra eu aceitar coisas pequenas de homens como você!

Shikamaru: Então volta pra casa daquela bixa maluca! Vai morar com ele e com aquela sua amiguinha estranha!

Ino: Karin é minha prima! E ela não é estranha! Quer saber? Vou embora mesmo! – disse pegando a bolsa e saindo.

As horas passaram e antes do Sol nascer o elenco da nova novela das 7, "Xispita, a pérola do interior"*, já estava de pé, gravando no fim do mundo.

Naruto: Tínhamos mesmo que vim agravar aqui? Não tem nenhum bicho de 8 olhos, 8 patas e 8 fios de cabelo não, né?

Câmera man: Tem sim.

Naruto: Tem? ó.ò

Câmera man: Tem. E ele tá subindo no seu ombro.

Naruto: Tira! Tira! Tira! \o/ - correndo pra todo lado.

Jiraya: Vocês vão ficar ali. – disse apontando pra um montinho de limo – E vão se agarrar bem ali. – apontou pra uma caverna.

Ino/Sasuke: ahan...

Kakashi: O que deu em vocês dois?

Ino: Terminei com o Shikamaru, meu pai não me aceita de volta em casa, agora estou morando com minha prima de 5º grau e tenho que agüentar ela e o namorado gostoso dela se agarrando no sofá todas as noites... i.i

Kakashi: Vai morar lá em casa. 8D

Ino: Sério? *-*

Kakashi: Sério. Eu me agarro com minha namorada no quarto. ;)

Ino: T.T

Kakashi: E você? Por que tá com essa cara?

Sasuke: A Sakura perdeu nosso filho...

Naruto: Aonde? – aparecendo do nado.

Sasuke: No estúdio, enquanto gravava o jornal de ontem...

Naruto: Vai lá e procura por ele, ué! 8D – fala inocentemente.

Sasuke: ¬¬

Uma semana passou...

Hinata: Já vai sair tão cedo?

Neji: Vou.

Hinata: Mas ainda são 6:30!

Neji: E daí?

Hinata: Pra onde você vai tão cedo?

Neji: A um lugar!

Hinata: Me leva junto!

Neji: ò.ó

Hinata: Desculpa... .

Neji saiu de casa em rumo à prisão feminina, precisava ter uma conversa com a ré do dia.

Neji: Já falou com seu advogado?

Tenten: Falei.

Neji: Ele vem na hora marcada?

Tenten: Não.

Neji: Por que diabos não?

Tenten: Porque ele não trabalha fiado.

Neji: Por que você não pagou?

Tenten: Será que é porque eu não tenho dinheiro? ¬.¬

Neji: E o que você roubou? Já gostou tudo?

Tenten: Por Deus, Homem! Eu não roubei nada! Ò.Ó

Neji: E como o dinheiro foi parar na sua conta?

Tenten: Você tem acesso à minha conta? ó.ò

Neji: Tenho.

Temari: E... Se ferrou-se...

Tenten: Cala a boca!

Neji: Explique-se.

Tenten: Explique-se você, promotor bonitão, como você tem acesso à minha conta?

Neji: Não lhe interessa!

Tenten: Mas a conta é minha! ó.ò

Na casa de Kiba...

O telefone toca.

Kiba: Alô... – largado na cama, onde mais cedo seu cachorro havia feito pipi.

Hinata: _Kiba-kun... Eu... Eu..._

Kiba: Desembucha, mulher! – exigiu enquanto coçava as costas (ou talvez mais embaixo...).

Hinata: _É... Eu queria saber se... Se nós dois... É..._

Kiba: Te ligo mais tarde. Adeus. – desligou e pôs-se a roncar de novo.

Hinata: _Kiba-kun... T.T_

Policial: Vamos. – algemando Tenten.

Tenten: Wow! Vai com calma, camarada! ò.ó

Policial: Quer ter vez, meliante? Então paga fiança!

Tenten: Será que eu vou ter que repetir mil vezes? Eu. Não. Tenho. Dinheiro.

Policial: Não foi tu que roubou uma fortuna?

Tenten: Homem de Deus, eu não roubei nada!

Policial: Todos têm a mesma conversa...

E assim a ela foi levada para o tribunal mais uma vez.

* * *

_***O nome da tal novela foi criado por um velho amigo meu. **_

_**Gostaram? XD**_

_**Beijos**_

**_Miruku-chan o/_**


End file.
